Strawberry Last Meet : NARUTO!
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Kecelakaan waktu itu membuatku seperti ini, dan sekarang aku harus pergi. Pergi di hari bahagiamu./ My first fic in this fandom./ Warning! AU, OOC./ Mind to RnR?


**Strawberry Last Meet : Naruto**

**.**

**.**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya author baru di fandom ini. Cerita ini milik saya, bila ada kesamaan saya minta maaf. Karena, saya gak tau apa-apa! Suer _v

.

.

One-shot!

Warning : ooc? GaJe? Aneh? Typo? AU?

Summary : Ini musik terakhir dari ku untuk mu. Semoga kau bahagia. Selamanya.

RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

12 Oktober 2017

(Let them fly to you / As our feelings swing in this cold room,)

Aku menatap sekitarku, semuanya putih. Tentu saja putih, haha aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Maksudku lihatlah, semuanya putih. Dindingnya atapnya, ya, semuanya putih. Menyedihkan sekali ya? Lihatlah, orang-orang sedang bermain dengan rianya diluar sana, sedangkan aku? Aku hanyaduduk termenung sambil menatap biola kesayanganku disini. Biola ini satu-satunya harta ku. Jika biola ini hilang maka aku akan kehilangan segalanya.

"Naruto, waktunya makan," Seorang perawat berambut pink menghampiriku sambil tersenyum manis kearah ku, aku tidak bisa membalas senyuman itu, aku terlalu lemah untuk tersenyum.

"Menu makanan hari ini, haha seperti biasa, bubur kesukaan mu," perawat itu tersenyum lagi kearahku. "Ayo, buka mulut mu," ucapnya lembut, aku membuka mulutku perlahan, walau pun rasanya sakit. Dia menyuapiku sesendok bubur, bubur yang sama sekali tidak ku sukai. "Nah, anak pintar," katanya sambil membersihkan bubur yang keluar sedikit dari mulutku. Lalu dia kembali menyuapi ku sesendok bubur itu lagi, aku membuka mulutku lagi. Dan rasa sakit itu kembali muncul lagi.

"Naruto aku bangga padamu," ucapnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku bangga padamu?" tanya perawat itu kepada ku. "Hehe, kau itu kuat!" dia tersenyum kearahku, aku membalas senyumnya dengan sedikit rona merah dipipiku. Aku sedikit menahan sakit saat tersenyum dan makan.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga Naruto," ucapnya dengan lembut sambil pergi menuju pintu kamarku, ingin menaruh piring kotor itu ke dapur rumah sakit, mungkin.

Baiklah, namanya Haruno Sakura, dia adalah perawat yang selalu menemani ku, dimulai saat aku masih merasakan nyeri disetiap sel ku ya, hingga sekarang ini.

sudah 6 tahun aku dirawatnya tapi, aku tak kunjung sembuh... ini semua gara-gara itu...tch!

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxxxxX<p>

Sunday - 05.00 p.m - 2011

Aku sedang ingin pergi kesuatu tempat untuk bermain musik, musik itu adalah salah satu hobi ku. Ya, dari pada aku membuang-buang uang ku, aku lebih memilih bermain musik disebuah taman yang tentram dan nyaman. Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berjalan menuju tengah taman. Ditengah taman ini berdiri sebuah pancuran besar, aku selalu menikmati aliran air pancuran ini. Sangat nyaman. Benar-benar nyaman. Aku menarik nafas ku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil membuka tas biola ku. Dan kemudian aku mengeluarkan biolaku dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Aku mulai menggesek senar biolaku, sampai sebuah nada terdengar. Aku terus menggesek senar biolaku sambil tersenyum kearah orang-orang yang tengah menatap ku bermain biola. Hingga nada terakhir ku perdengarkan kepada mereka, sesaat tampak dari wajah mereka perasaan kecewa dan disaat itu aku langsung tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Aku akan datang lagi, dan lagi," kata ku sambil tetap memepertahankan senyumku. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok." aku berjalan keluar dari taman itu dan melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka yang telah bersedia mendengarkan permainan musikku.

"Naruto!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo kearahku.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya ku kepadanya.

"Naruto, adikmu muntah darah!" ucapnya lirih.

"A-apa!" aku segera berlari menuju rumah, aku lupa kalau saat ini adikku sedang sakit, dan aku lupa kalau ayah & ibu sudah lama meninggal.

Disaat itu, disaat aku sedang terburu-buru untuk melihat adikku, disaat aku ingin memeluknya. Tubuh ku. Tidak bisa aku gerakkan, semuanya perih. Aku terkena sebuah kecelakaan (?). Kecelakaan ini datang dalam waktu yang tidak tepat. ugh! Maaf. Ino. Mataku lama kelamaan makin terasa berat dan akhirnya tertutup. Aku pingsan, tidak... bukan pingsan... Aku…koma– ?

.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, aku sudah tidak ada di tengah jalanan lagi. Melainkan disebuah rumah sakit. Tampak beberapa alat rumah sakit terpasang padaku, seperti alat bantu pernapasan, dan suplai makanan (?)

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu... Tunggu dulu, tanggal berapa sekarang? sudah berapa lama aku dirumah sakit ini? Mataku melirik sebuah kalender yang berada diatas meja, '23 Oktober 2016'… Apa?

5 tahun aku terbaring dirumah sakit ini, 5 tahun aku bermimpi aku bertemu orang tuaku, 5 tahun aku dirawat seorang malaikat berambut merah muda, 5 tahun aku meninggalkan adikku yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Sudah 5 tahun aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku lagi. 5 tahun yang menyedihkan. 5 tahun yang menyebalkan!

"Ino..." ucap ku lirih, sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. "Ino, maafkan kakak," ucap ku lagi, kini air mata ku keluar membasahi pipiku.

"Aku merindukanmu, adik ku," ucap ku lagi, dan saat aku mengucapkan kata itu tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh ku mendadak sakit, sama seperti yang kurasakan saat itu. Saat aku kecelakaan. Saat aku tertabrak bus. Sakitnya bukan main. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mati.

.

.

.

Dan pada saat itu, aku mulai menjadi pendiam (percuma aku bergerak, yang ada malah sakit). Oh ya, biola pemberian adikku selamat dalam kecelakaan maut yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu. Gara-gara kecelakaan itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat adikku lagi, aku tidak tahu. Apakah adikku masih hidup atau tidak. Aku berharap dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Semuanya gara-gara kecelakaan itu! Argh! Tapi –

Gara-gara kecelakaan itu aku bertemu dengannya, seorang perawat yang senantiasa merawatku, kalau tidak salah namanya Haruno Sakura. Ya, gadis itu. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Hehe.

(You were always by my side / I thought thing were fine the way they were.)

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxxxxxX<p>

Back to 2017

"Naruto?" Sakura memasuki kamarku, aku meliriknya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan urusan dapur. "Apa kau sehat setelah makan tadi?" tanyanya kepadaku, aku hanya mengedipkan mataku, yang berarti kalau kita ungkapkan dalam kalimat kira-kira begini 'Aku tidak sehat Sakura' ya, kira-kira begitu. "Naruto, sebentar lagi… aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke!" katanya dengan nada yang terasa senang.

Sakura, hatiku sakit saat kau mengatakan itu, kalau saja kau tahu, Sakura.

"Hey? Kok wajahmu cemberut begitu sih?" Sakura menatapku, aku meliriknya dan mencoba tersenyum, sambil menahan sakit. Ugh! "Ya, harusnya begitu donk… jadi lebih manis kan, hehe!" dia menggodaku.

_Hehe kau sangat ahli dalam hal menggoda orang, walaupun godaan mu tak seperti sebuah godaan bagiku. Sakura._

"Naruto?" Dia berjalan kearah ku, dan duduk disudut tempat tidurku, aku menggerakkan kedua bola mataku kearahnya, dan menatapnya dalam. "Sudah enam tahun,– " ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus jemari tanganku yang pucat ini. "– kau tidur disini, kenapa kau tak kunjung sembuh, Naruto?" tanyanya kepada ku dengan wajah yang umm… entahlah… dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Kenapa? Sakura? Itu karena, aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku, dan aku tetap bersamamu. Hanya itu._

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke, dan mungkin aku akan pindah kerja, ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

Deg –

_Benarkah itu Sakura? Kau menyayat hati ku Sakura. Sakit sekali rasanya. Seandainya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang. Tapi sayangnya aku ini terlalu lemah untuk berbica – Tidak! Aku bisa. Aku akan mengatakannya Sakura! Aku… Aku mencintai mu Sakura! Kau mendengarnya, Sakura? Kau dengar 'kan? Hiks…_

"Kau menangis Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepadaku, aku hanya menutup mataku dan membuka mataku kembali (mengedipkan) dan kemudian tersenyum kepadanya. "Ah? kau sedang bahagia ya?" Sakura tersenyum kearahku, dia mengelus rambutku. Hangat. Tapi, aku tidak bahagia Sakura. "Naruto? Aku akan datang lagi besok, hari ini aku harus berdiskusi dengan pasangan ku, hehe, dan hari ini kau akan dirawat full oleh Ino perawat baru disini."

_Tunggu Sakura! Jangan pergi, aku ingin kau yang memanjakanku! Kau yang merawatku! Sakura_

Sakura pergi dari kamarku, perlahan tapi pasti.

_Sudahlah – Tadi dia bilang apa? Ino? INO? Apa Ino adikku? Atau bukan? Kalau ya, aku akan sangat senang bertemu dengannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Ino itu sakit? Dia bahkan sampai muntah darah dulu, pasti Ino sudah tidak ada. Ya. Pasti bukan Ino adikku._

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku (sebenarnya aku sedang tidak melamun, tapi hey ayolah!), dan aku langsung melirik kearah pintu, "Permisi," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang, yang sangat mirip dengan Ino adikku. Aku yakin. "Ummm, Uzumaki-san?" ucapnya lembut. Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dia membalas senyumanku. "Wah? Saya terkejut," ucapnya, "Anda sangat mirip almarhum kakak saya," dia menyipitkan matanya, "Apa aku salah lihat ya?"gumamnya yang dapat terdengar olehku.

Aku mencoba untuk berbicara, meskipun rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit. "I...no..." ucapku lirih, dia mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap piring nasi sekarang menatap kearahku.

"Eh? Ya?" Dia tersenyum kearahku. "Ada apa Uzumaki-san?" tanyanya.

"Bo..leh...-" Aku menahan sakit yang kurasakan, "–a…aku...tau nama ka..kak mu?" tanya ku kepadanya.

"Ya, tentu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya, sembari menatap kearah papan nama ditempat tidurku. "Sangat persis dengan namamu dan wajahnya juga sama," katanya lagi. Sesaat kami berdua terdiam.

Sudah lima menit kami berdua terdiam, dan didetik pertama menuju enam menit Ino membelalakkan matanya dan memelukku. "Kakak!" Ino memelukku erat. "Sudah 6 tahun, kita tidak bertemu. Aku tak tahu, nasibmu sungguh malang," Ino meneteskan airmata harunya, aku mencoba tersenyum, dan mencoba menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Ja...ngan...me...na...ngis..."

"Kau sungguh kuat kak," ucap Ino lagi. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata adikku yang sakit-sakitan itu masih hidup. Betapa hebatnya keluargaku. Tapi sayang, Ayah & Ibu sudah tidak ada, kalau saja mereka bisa bertahan dari kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu, huh.

"Kau...ju..ga...kuat," ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya, oh, dia lupa sesuatu. Ini waktunya aku makan. "Ino..." Aku membuka mulutku.

"Apa?" tanyanya kepadaku. "Eh? Iya, hampir saja aku lupa hehehe," dia tertawa dan kemudian mengambil piring bubur yang telah dia sediakan untuk ku :p

"Kakak, selama enam tahun aku dirawat seorang pria kalau tidak salah namanya Sai," kata Ino sambil menyuapiku sesendok bubur. "Sai si pelukis terkenal itu, kau kenal?"

"h...hn...? Se..per...ti..nya...ti...ti..dak..." Aku tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Ah? Kau payah!" Kata Ino gearm melihatku.

"A...a...pa?"

"Tidak kok. Semoga cepat sembuh ya kak?" Ino menyuapi ku sesendok bubur yang terakhir. Kemudian gadis pirang itu menuju pintu kamarku.

"Kakak! Besok Haruno-san, akan kembali menyuapimu makan," ucapnya seraya keluar dari kamarku. Ya, seperti biasa. Para perawat yang masuk kekamarku bertugas hanya untuk menyuapiku makan. Aku seperti bayi kecil yang tak bisa makan sendiri.

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxxX<p>

"Pagi!"

"Wah, selamat ya Sakura!"

"Eh? Terimakasih Temari, tapi acaranya minggu depan kok."

Sakura akan bertunangan, mi...minggu depan?

XxxxxxxxxX

"Pagi, Naruto," sapa Sakura kepadaku. "Eh? Kau sudah bisa berdiri? Sejak kapan?" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat kearahku.

_Sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu! Sakura!_

"Naruto?" Aku membalikkan badanku, "Eh? Ada apa?"

_Aku dengar dari perawat yang sering melewati kamarku, kau akan bertunangan minggu depan? Benarkah itu Sakura? Sakura..._

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah bisa jalan?" tanya Sakura kepadaku, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Asal kalian tahu, aku tersenyum saja harus menahan sakit apalagi saat berdiri & berjalan, aku harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Naruto, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke minggu depan," ucapnya dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

Deg -

_Sekali lagi, kau menyayat hatiku. Sakura. Aku mencintaimu! Kau harus tau itu! Cinta pada pandangan pertama (atau apalah namanya ==')_

"A..k..u...se..na..ng..." Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan tulus.

"Senang bisa melihat mu, sudah semakin sehat!" Sakura berjalan kearahku.

_Aku tidak sehat Sakura, hatiku sakit. Aku berdiri dan berjalan demi kamu Sakura. Aku cinta padamu! Aku menyayangimu! Kau yang selalu bersamaku selama enam tahun, dan minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan... Siapa tadi namanya? Sasuke?_

_Kau mengiris hatiku! Sakura!_

"Kau tidak senang?" tanyanya kepadaku.

_Ya, aku tidak senang! Batalkan saja pernikahan mu! Menikahlah denganku!_

"Naruto?" Sakura sudah berada didepanku, dia menggenggam tanganku. "Dingin. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum. "Kok malah senyum sih?"

Braaak -

"Sakura?"

Deg -

"Eh? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura segera melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari kearah seorang pria bermata onyx. Dia tampan.

"Jadi, bocah itu orang yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku, Sakura?" ucapnya dingin sambil menatap tajam kerahku. "Naruto Uzumaki ya?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah Naruto, ucapkan salam terakhirmu, aku akan membawanya pergi,"

"Sasuke-kun, bukannya kita akan menikah minggu depan?"

"Sakura! Lebih cepat lebih baik!" Sasuke tersenyum kearah Sakura.

_Senyummu. Membuat ku sakit! Dan. Tolong. Jangan. Bawa. Dia. Pergi sekarang dan selamanya._

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara ya?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku. Aku tersenyum (lagi) kearahnya. "Hanya senyum yang kau bisa?" Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam. "Baiklah, aku anggap senyum itu sebagai ucapan terakhirmu! Bye." Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi. Pergi! hiks... Tunggu!

.

.

.

"Eh? Sakura dan Sasuke, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Temari ke sebuah pasangan yang tengah bergandengan tangan.

"Kami, akan menikah! Sekarang! Lebih cepat lebih baik!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah Temari.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat ya, tapi..." Temari memasang mimik serius. "Aku jadi kasihan dengan pasien yang selalu kau rawat itu Sakura," ucapnya "Dia pasti akan sangat kesepian!"

"Kau benar, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kepada Temari.

"Yah, berikan saja dia kado, atau apalah yang akan membuatnya senang, hahaha."

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon! Aku ingin sekali membuat semua pasien ku tersenyum." Sakura memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Eh? Tidak bisa! Ayo cepat!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ah? Kau jahat!"

.

.

.

"Kak Naruto?"

_Ino? Kau bohong, kemarin kau katakan padaku Sakura yang akan menyuapi ku makan! Tapi? Dia tidak ada disini, dia datang hanya untuk pamer calon saja! Menyebalkan!_

"Kak Naruto? Haruno-san sedang menjalankan pernikahannya di gedung serbaguna didekat taman kota, jadi aku yang menggantikannya," kata Ino yang membuat ku kaget setengah mati, aku tidak terima ini terjadi! "Ayo makan?"

"Dimana..?" Aku berusaha berbicara.

"Dimana apa?" Ino menyuapi ku sesendok bubur, seperti biasa.

"Tempatnya?" tanyaku kepada adikku. "Katakan!" Aku menaikkan volume suaraku. Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat sakit saat berbicara.

"Di dekat taman kota Konoha, di samping toko buku milik Inuzuka, di depan perpustakaan Konoha!" kata Ino dengan sedikit emosi.

"Terimakasih!"

Aku segera mengambil biolaku dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sedang berusaha untuk mengejarku. Berlari.

Ya, aku berlari. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa berlari 'kan? Jawabannya mudah karena aku ingin, keinginan itulah yang menjadi tenagaku!

Selain itu...

"Hosh...hosh..Aku sudah sampai!" Sekarang aku berada didepan gedung serbaguna tempat pernikahan Sakura & Sasuke berlangsung. Aku mengambil biolaku (yang dari tadi ada dibelakangku) dan menggesekkannya hingga terdengar nada yang sangat, menyakitkan.

Orang-orang yang sedang lewat menatapku bermain musik melankolis itu, musik itu adalah perasaanku. Sakit. Dan. Sedih. Aku terus bermain musik itu, terus memainkannya, air mata ku juga ikut keluar saat aku memainkannya. Benar-benar sedih.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ada musik melankolis? Seharusnya musik yang hepi!" Kata Sasuke, sembari mencari tahu asal musik melankolis itu.

"Hei, Sasuke! Musik itu berasal dari pintu masuk, gedung!" Ucap seseorang yang tengah tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hentikan senyum anehmu itu, Sai!" Sasuke melempar Sai dengan buah tomat yang entah berasal dari mana. (?)

"Sasuke?" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn? Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Musik ini, seperti menceritakan perasaan yang sangat tersakiti. Ayo kita lihat, siapa yang memainkannya, Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo kita periksa keluar, siapa tahu itu fans ku yang sedang patah hati," ucap Sasuke dengan tingkat ke pe-de-an yang tinggi. "Atau fans Sakura, yang sedang patah hati juga." Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju pintu gedung. Saat mereka membuka pintu itu...

Bola mata Sakura melebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini adalah...

"NA...NARUTO!" Sakura segera berlari menuju diriku.

"Sakura? Apa kau mendengar musik itu? Itu musik dari perasaanku yang paling dalam," ucap ku lirih, aku menatap Sasuke. "Selamat ya, Uchiha-san!" Aku tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sakura hendak memelukku namun aku segera menahannya agar dia tidak memelukku. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi milik Sasuke 'kan?

Sakura, selamat ya! Aku akan memainkan musik terindah yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, Sakura setelah musik ini ku perdengarkan padamu, mungkin aku akan menutup mataku. Selamanya. Aku mulai menggesek senar biolaku lagi, kali ini aku memainkan musik yang sedikit menggambarkan suasana cinta 'aku mencintai Sakura'. Tapi, aku yakin. Dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Dia tidak akan pernah menyadari kalau aku, suka dia. Sakura. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya.

JREEENG –

Kriiiiiit –

"Suara biolamu, buruk!" kata Sasuke.

Deg –

Deg –

Deg –

Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, Sakura, Ino, dan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal, selamat tinggal! Aku menutup mataku, kisah hidupku – Uzumaki Naruto – berakhir disebuah pesta pernikahan orang yang kucintai.

Saat tersenyum, aku merasa sakit. Saat berbicara aku merasa sakit. Saat aku berlari aku merasa sakit. Saat aku memainkan musik terkahirku untukmu, aku merasa senang sekaligus sakit. Tubuhku bagaikan ditimpa besi yang beratnya. Sangat berat.

Disaat aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Saat itu. Semua. Rasa sakitku hilang. Itu artinya. Aku sudah meninggal.

Naruto Uzumaki –

Normal PoV

"Naruto!" Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh, biola pemuda itu hancur. "Naruto! Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi?" Sakura memeluk Naruto erat, Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa iba. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sudahlah. Dia sudah menyatakannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Menyatakan apa?" Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini tidak peka sekali ya?" Sasuke menyentil jidad Sakura "Haaaah! Dia mencintaimu, dia menyayangimu."

Deg –

'Jadi selama ini, dia... berusaha untuk tersenyum, tertawa, mengangguk, berdiri dan berjalan agar aku merasa senang...? Aku tidak menyadarinya... baru sekarang...'

"Naruto, aku juga mencintaimu," Sakura tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Dasar! Calon istri yang tidak peka!"

"Apa katamu?" Sakura menjitak Sasuke, dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

Esoknya, Naruto dimakamkan dipemakaman umum Konoha.

"Naruto, aku dan Sasuke sudah resmi menikah. Kalau saja, saat itu aku peka pasti aku tidak akan menikah dengannya, hahaha..." Sakura tersenyum kesebuah kuburan. "Dan, semoga kau tenang dialam sana," ucap Sakura sambil menaruh sebuket bunga. Kemudian dia menatap Ino. "Hei? Jangan menangis lagi," Sakura mengusap kepala Ino.

"Haruno-san, kakakku adalah orang yang kuat! Tidak disadari dia meninggal lebih cepat." Ino memainkan rerumputan yang tumbuh disekitar sana.

"Ya, aku tau itu Ino. Ayo kita berdo'a agar kakak mu diterima disisi Kami-Sama," ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya, Ino menyambut tangan Sakura ramah. Dan Mereka pun berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

_Akhir yang bahagia untukmu, Sakura. dan Akhir yang menyedihkan untukku, Naruto. Aku mencintai mu Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

_Musik yang terakhir itu adalah hadiah dariku, untukmu._

.

**FIN?**

**REVIEW, Please?**


End file.
